Animal Crossing: A KittyCat World
by Gypsy the Black Meowth
Summary: Cats, a polite young human, decided to leaver her parents' home and wanted to fnd a new life in a new town. Little did she know was that her new town would be full of animal neighbors.Includes content of both games.


Cats was a human, to start the story. She knew all the polite things to do, to say "hello" upon greeting someone new, and "goodbye" when she left. She knew to tell someone "excuse me" when needing to get through someone. She knew "please" and "thank you" was _always_ necessary. And she knew it was time for her to move away from her mother and father, and start a new life in a new town. She was waiting at the train station at this very moment, and as soon as she handed her ticket in, she looked back at her parents, who were sobbing and crying with tears of joy. Her mother was waving a handkerchief in the air, as a way to say her goodbyes. Her father was trying to fight back the tears, but wasn't faring so well, as tears were hesitantly streaming down his face. And she waved back as the other passengers shoved her onto the train.

Cats stared out the window, watching telephone pole after telephone pole whiz by every couple of seconds. She heard a door slam, and looked around, being snapped out from her daze. At the end of the train car, she saw a cat with white and blue coloration with, what Cats thought, an unattractive-looking argyle sweater. She couldn't help but to stare at the obviously optimistic feline. He was looking around, apparently searching for an open spot. Cats looked nervously back and forth at the cat and the empty seat in front of her. Her eyes trailed from him, to the seat, from him to the seat, and back to him, only to find he was standing only a foot away from her.

"Hi! Myaa!" he said, quite loudly. Cats faked a smile and waved. "Mind if I sit here?" Cats looked back and forth between the seat and the cat again. She hesitantly nodded.

"Myaa! Thanks, haha!" he laughed. "I promise I won't fall asleep on you and drool all over your nice dress!" Cats thought instantly about the dress she was wearing, which was a simple denim skirt.

"What an annoying ditz!" she thought to herself. "How on Earth was I fated to sit across from this idiot?" She smiled at him, obviously faking, but he didn't seem to notice.

"So, myaa! Where are you headed?" he asked. Just as Cats was about to answer, he interrupted her. "No, wait, first tell me what your name is!"

"My na-" she started.

"No wait, myaa! First, do you have the time?"

"It… It's six o'-"

"Oh yeah, it's six o' clock, just about. Myaa!" he said, snorting with laughter. "Thanks! You're a big help. Really!" he finally sat down. Cats' eye twitched.

"So, now tell me your name!" he hollered, as though she were on the other side of the train. She thought, unsure if she should tell this buffoon her real name, or is she should make up a false name just for her own sanity.

"Cats," she said, "and if you don't mind me asking, what is _your_ name..?"

"Me? I'm Rover! Myaa!" he chortled. "Where you heading?" Cats thought for a while. If she were to tell him where she was going, he would be able to find her home and bug her for constant hours. But, if she were to tell him a fake town, or tell him a different destination, he would probably visit there and get himself lost, and Cats knew in the back of her mind no matter how deliciously wonderful that sounded to her, it was very impolite and shouldn't be done.

"I'm going," she said, "to Kittyton." After she had said that, she hoped to herself that she hadn't done anything to cause future boring and most often avoided situations.

"Kittyton!" he shouted. "I love that place! It's very nice, and it's got nice folks there too! I remember the time I went there once, and this guy named Chief called me a furball!"

"Ah. I see." Cats replied, with clear bore. It made her wonder if she was moving into a new home with friendly people. Were the people there mean? What if they were party people? What if they stayed up all night with loud music? What if she didn't like their music? What if the music was _polka_? What if her neighbors were very standoffish? What if they were too nice? What if they asked her every day if they could come over and throw a party with mean people playing polka music?!

"What are the people li-" she started.

"Oh!" he shouted. "The train's stopping! Myaa!" Cats looked out the window. All the scenery slowed, and finally, with a groan and whistle from the train, they stopped.

"Cool! Myaa! This! This is Kittyton! Myaa!" he bellowed cheerfully. "Well, this is where we part!" Cats was relieved to find that they were _not_ both getting off the train at the same destination, but was now worried to the bone about how her neighbors would act. A train conductor passed her, and noticed she had a ticket for Kittyton.

"Excuse me, miss," the man said "but you have to leave the train, or we'll be going elsewhere and you will miss your stop." she nodded. She wasn't sure what she was stepping herself into. A nice, kindly town like the brochure had said, or a town of mean, cranky people. But the train had stopped, and it was time for her to get off. She made her way to the front of the train, to the entrance. As she stood there, waiting for the ticketmaster to take her ticket, her mind wandered. She didn't notice that the ticketmaster was a monkey. And she didn't even think of the possibility that her town could be full of animal neighbors.


End file.
